


Pseudonym Salacity

by Amuly



Series: Celluloid Pseudonyms [2]
Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avengers Vol. 1 (1963), Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Identity Porn, M/M, Nicknames, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Secret Identity, Swearing, Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds out that his boyfriend, the genius industrialist billionaire Tony Stark, is Iron Man. And likes it. A <i>lot</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pseudonym Salacity

Standing outside in his skivvies, Tony felt a hell of a lot more exposed than he had ten minutes ago inside Molecule Man's lair. “Uh, so...” Tony rubbed the back of his head as he smiled awkwardly at Steve. “Now you know.”

Luckily, Steve was beaming big at Tony. “Now I know.”

But Tony still had to check: “You're not mad?”

“Mad?” Steve frowned, then stepped closer. “Why would I be mad?”

Tony huffed and rolled his eyes. “Well, not to give you any ideas, but to list a few off the top of my head: I lied to you about my secret identity, I go out and get myself in danger every day and you didn't know it, I lied about...” Tony glanced around at Tigra and the other Avengers eyeing them curiously from a short distance away. Out of respect for Steve's sense of propriety, Tony stepped closer to him and lowered his voice. “I lied about my injury, when we were in bed. I told you-”

“-that it was an injury from Afghanistan. Now that I know the whole truth, I'm guessing that's not a lie,” Steve pointed out.

Tony ruffled his hair up in exasperation. “Well, I mean. _Yeah_. I guess. But I didn't tell you about how I became Iron Man...”

“Tony, Tony. It's okay. Really. I'm not mad.” Steve smiled at Tony.

Tony frowned at Steve. “You're _not_ mad, are you? _Why_ aren't you mad?”

Steve shrugged. “Probably because two of my best guys just became one, even better, guy. I've always been close with Iron Man—with _you_ , in the suit—and, well, you know how I feel about you as Mr. Stark...” Steve flushed and grinned, almost looking _pleased_ with himself. “And now I've got you both! As one guy. And that's just. Well. I think it's swell.”

Then Steve... shifted. And Tony... well, Tony thought he was getting to know Steve's tells pretty well by now. Tony's eyes narrowed. The flush on Steve's cheeks wasn't from exertion fighting Molecule Man, or even embarrassment over mentioning their relationship in public.

Tony glanced down between them. His eyes shot back up to Steve's who was pointedly looking away. Steve coughed slightly.

“Looks like that's not the only thing that's 'swell' right now. Swell-ing, at least,” Tony pointed out.

“ _Tony_ ,” Steve grumbled.

“ _Steve_ ,” Tony growled back.

Roughly Steve grabbed hold of Tony's arm and walked him a dozen more steps away from their fellow Avengers, who were still waiting for their ride. Tony grinned and let himself be manhandled. It was never a hardship to let Steve toss him around, after all.

“Could you keep the lewd language to a minimum in the field?” Steve asked him, once they were far enough away from the group.

Tony grinned. “I just realized this is the best thing ever: you knowing my secret identity. Now I can tease you over the comms, cuddle against you in the heat of battle...”

“You will do no such thing, mister.” Steve _actually_ wagged a finger at him. Tony grinned.

Then he stepped closer, into Steve's personal space. Steve stiffened up but didn't push him away as Tony snuck one arm around his waist and another over his shoulder. “You _like_ it,” Tony purred. The cloth he had covering his shame wasn't enough to keep him from feeling Steve against him. And Steve's tights _definitely_ weren't enough to hide what was happening inside them.

“You _really_ like it,” Tony observed, shimmying against Steve.

“Not here,” Steve grumbled, nudging Tony away at last. But Tony noted that Steve didn't nudge him very _far_.

Before Tony could make another lewd come-on, a car drove up the road, coming to a stop just in front of them. Out stepped Happy with a smile and a wave. “Hey, boss. Guess the jig is up?”

“Guessed right,” Tony replied with a nod. He turned to Tigra and the Silver Surfer. “You guys good on your ride?”

Tigra hopped up onto the Surfer's surf board, nodding happily. “All good!” she chirped.

“And you've got Molecule Man, Thor?”

Thor saluted Tony with his hammer to his forehead. He shook Molecule Man lightly in his left hand. “Aye, friend Tony. This rapscallion will be locked away ere long.”

Tony shrugged. “Right. Sure. Awesome. You take care of that, me and Cap are just gonna...” Tony hooked a thumb over his shoulder at the car.

Thor grinned. “Indeed. It looks as though the good Captain is already quite eager for the _ride_ ahead of you.”

Glancing back over his shoulder, Tony saw that Steve was halfway into the car, one foot through the door, hand on the frame. He startled, caught out in his eagerness. He looked like a deer in the headlights, big blue eyes flickering back and forth between Tony and Thor like he couldn't decide which one he should be more embarrassed towards. Finally he settled for looking at Tony and smiling sheepishly. “Uh... Ready to go?”

Tony bit back a bark of laughter. Better not to rib Steve too much about his enthusiasm—especially considering that Tony was about to benefit from said enthusiasm. Tony flicked a jaunty salute back at Thor, then darted into the car after Steve. He found himself dragged down onto the back seat before he had a chance to close the door. Happy ended up doing him the service while Tony was preoccupied with Steve's tongue halfway down his throat.

“ _Whoa_ , big guy,” Tony laughed, pulling back. Steve glared breathlessly up at him.

“What?”

“'What'? I should be asking 'what'. What's all this, what?” Tony eloquently replied. He gestured down between them.

Steve flushed. His cowl hid the way the flush spread down his neck, where he had pushed it down, but Tony knew it did from past experience. “I just...” His hands were on Tony's hips, Tony hadn't even realized. Steve's thumbs flickered over the bony skin there, rubbing softly. “It's. Pretty great,” Steve finally settled on.

Tony grinned, teeth gleaming hungrily. “'Pretty great'?”

Steve scowled as he fought down even more of a flush. “That you're him. Iron Man. And Iron Man's... Tony Stark. You. _You're_ Iron Man.”

Tony laughed. “Gotta say, I _definitely_ thought you'd be more upset than this,” Tony pointed out.

Steve shook his head as he craned his neck up, mouth seeking Tony's own. Tony let him find it, melting into the kiss. “No,” Steve mumbled into his mouth. “No, no. It's... _Iron Man_ ,” Steve groaned, and. Holy shit. He was hard beneath Tony, hard enough to cut vibranium, and his hips were moving like he was already halfway there. Gasping, Tony broke the kiss and glanced down between them. He was rolling along with Steve, matching his thrusts, but only because it was all he could do to hang on.

“Are you going to come?” Tony asked, faintly amazed.

One of Steve's hands grabbed and Tony's forearm, squeezing hard. He was panting already, and shit, yeah, Steve was _totally_ going to come. In his Captain America tights.

“ _No_ ,” Steve gritted out.

“You're a terrible liar,” Tony pointed out, delighted. He kept rolling his hips, riding Steve for all he was worth. He himself was half-hard and getting harder, but he was no where near as close as Steve was, and not liable to get there any time soon. This was just... so gratifying.

“Darn it, Tony...”

A wicked thought popped into Tony's head, and he acted before he could think better of it. Leaning down, Tony whispered into Steve's ear. “No: 'darn it, _Iron Man._ '”

Steve came like a Fourth of July rocket, shouting and grunting and shaking all over the place. Tony practically bounced on his dick, grinding down through Steve's orgasm, delighting in the splotchy red flush staining Steve's cheeks. His eyes were squeezed shut, blond eyebrows drawn painfully tight together as his body trembled through the aftershocks.

After a moment both of Steve's hands returned to Tony's hips, stilling him. Steve's eyes opened and he glared up at Tony, expression severely put-out.

“You're gonna get it for that, mister,” he grumbled.

Tony grinned, eyes crinkling up and cheeks nearly hurting with the force of his amusement. “Oh, I'm _counting_ on it,” he purred.

They stumbled out of the car together practically before Happy parked it, underneath the Mansion and away from prying eyes. Steve lost his cowl before they were even out of the garage. His scale mail was abandoned somewhere in the mud room, his shirt in the hallway. His boots got kicked off, one in the living room, the left in another hallway (that one nearly knocked over a Ming vase, which scared Steve half out of his lust-induced haze. Luckily no harm was done and Tony was able to revert his attention back to where it was wanted). Tony was halfway inside those little short-shorts Steve wore to cover his shame over the tights when they bumped into Jan.

“Oh! No, don't mind me. Carry on.” Her cellphone was out in a moment, held in front of her like a weapon to capture the magic. Steve flushed and tugged Tony in front of him, backing away from Jan with a stern scowl. Only Tony knew that Steve's tights were probably pretty sticky by now, so that really diminished the effect of the Captain America Disapproving Frown ™.

They stumbled into Tony's bedroom with their laughter echoing down the halls. Tony let the scrap of red cloth fall away from his hips, and Steve yanked his tights off so fast Tony was surprised he didn't get rug burn.

“You are _really_ into this, aren't you?” Tony grinned against Steve's mouth as he mumbled the question.

“Would you prefer I wasn't?” Steve asked with a frown.

Tony shook his head. “Nope. Way into it. Get your ass on the bed.”

Steve obeyed easily, crawling on the bed and spreading his legs wide in invitation. Tony stumbled over his own feet as he was greeted by the sight. Captain America's erection was already at full-mast again between his legs, curling up against his stomach long and thick. His abs rippled as he shifted, waiting for Tony. His thighs flexed in anticipation as Tony managed to take a single, stumbling step forward. Oh yeah. Tony wanted all _up_ on that.

As Tony climbed into Steve's impossibly large and rock-hard lap, Steve's arms came up to fully envelope Tony, surrounding him with hard muscle and hot skin. Tony groaned and fell against Steve's chest, lips sucking at Steve's and tongues licking messily at each other.

“I want to enter you, tonight,” Steve mumbled against his mouth.

“One of these days you're gonna say 'fuck' and I'm gonna come in my pants faster than you just did,” Tony commented.

“Well, you're not wearing any pants now, so I guess that occasion'll just have to wait,” Steve pointed out.

Tony laughed, then yelped as Steve scooped him up with his big arms and rolled them over, tossing Tony onto his back on the bed. Tony laughed and bounced, letting himself be manhandled. Steve was on top of him, caging him in with rippling biceps and thick, hairy forearms. Tony arched up against him, groaning contentedly. “Alright, hot stuff. You know me: I'm always up for anything. But you gotta do something for me.”

Steve raised an eyebrow down at Tony. “What?”

“Tell me you want to fuck Iron Man.”

Steve smirked ruefully at Tony. “Anyone ever tell you you've got an ego?”

“Every day when I look in the mirror,” Tony shot back with a wink.

Steve left him, for a moment, crawling over to one of his nightstands. Tony waited patiently, propping himself up on his elbows as he watched Steve dig around. When he returned with lube and a condom, Tony lifted his hips invitingly. “Well?”

Steve didn't give any indication that he heard Tony as he popped open the lube, then squirted some on his fingers. Wordlessly he lifted Tony's ass up with one hand, other hand slick with lube positioned just in front of his hole. Tony clenched in anticipation, breaths coming a little shorter. Steve looked down at him for a moment, just waiting. Tony stopped breathing.

“I don't want to fuck Iron Man,” Steve finally said. Tony frowned. Before he could reply, Steve drove two fingers into him as he said: “I _am_ fucking Iron Man.”

Tony groaned and tossed his head back, fucking down onto Steve's thick fingers with a sigh.

“Say it again,” he prompted.

“You've got such a mouth on you. Even in the suit. I should have figured.” Steady Steve pumped his fingers in and out of Tony, fucking him like a train engine. _Chug-a-chugga chug-a-chugga chug-a-chugga_. Steady, inexorable, inescapable.

“Should have known you were Iron Man,” Steve continued, and okay, maybe Tony _was_ a little bit of a narcissist, because he groaned and his dick leaked precome at the way Steve's deep voice growled out his superheroic name.

“Mouthy, in and out of the suit. And the way you always think you know _best_ -” Steve's fingers jabbed in hard at that, bottoming out and _grinding_ inside Tony, fingertips flicking inside him, rubbing at his inner walls. Tony moaned and squirmed, arching into Steve's touch.

“Not to mention the flirting. I bet you enjoyed that part, didn't you?” Steve's fingers pulled out to tease around the edge of Tony's anus, playing with the tight ring of muscle, splitting and stretching it until it was nice and loose. “I bet you got off on watching me squirm when you flirted with me in the suit. Then you came back here, slicked back your hair and because Mr. Stark, and you got to make love to me anyways, without me ever knowing.”

“Steve, fuck, please-” Tony groaned.

Steve pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets. He poured lube on his cock and started stroking it, eyeing Tony up.

“On your hands and knees.”

Tony scrambled to obey, body _aching_ for it, ready to do whatever it needed to get Steve _inside_ him already. He heard the condom wrapper opening behind him, and the lube bottle click shut. Tony's head dropped down between his arms as he panted, ass held up for Steve.

When Steve didn't plow into him straight away, Tony started rolling his hips back, begging for it with his body. “Come on, Steve. Please. Fuck me. Stick that big patriotic stick of yours so deep inside me-”

One hand grabbed at Tony's hips, holding him still.

“Call me by my other name.”

Tony didn't need telling twice.

“ _Captain America_ ,” he whined. “Captain America, please, fuck me.”

Steve buried himself inside Tony in one smooth motion. “ _Iron Man_ ,” he groaned as he seated himself to the hilt.

Tony's arms trembled as he fought to hold himself up. “Oh, fuck, Cap-”

“- _Shellhead_...”

Blindly Tony reached a hand back, dropping down to one elbow as he did. Steve reached forward and grabbed onto his hand, bringing it down to the mattress where he kept them intertwined.

“Fuck me, fuck me, Winghead-”

“ _Iron Man_ ,” Steve groaned again. His hips rolled back, then forward. They groaned together. Their hips started moving in an easy rhythm, one they already knew from long nights spent joined like this, practiced and perfected in the months of their relationship.

The bed started to creak as Steve picked up the pace, thrusting into Tony steadily, over and over again. He buried himself each time, the sound of his hips slapping against Tony's ass filling the air. Tony squeezed Steve's hand tight against the sheets, mouth falling open as his ass was. He was full, full of _Steve_ : his smell, his heat, his thickness. It was perfect.

“You feel so good,” Tony moaned, because he couldn't help himself. Couldn't help but want to praise Steve during this, to thank him for making him feel this good, to tell him how well he was doing, because Steve deserved to know.

“So do you,” Steve panted back. His left hand squeezed at Tony's ass, massaging it. “You feel... You're so tight. And warm. Ah, damn it. Tony... _Iron Man_...”

“You saved the day,” Tony panted. “Cap.”

“ _We_ saved the day. You... _Iron Man_...” Steve replied back, and oh. Wow. His voice sounded... He sounded _wrecked_ , and happy, and so turned on, like he couldn't think straight.

“Fuck me harder, Cap,” Tony told him. He rolled his hips faster back against Steve, grinding them against Steve's hips when he was buried to the hilt, fucking hard down onto him after pulling back to just the tip. Tony lifted his hips just a little, getting the angle better against his prostate. He moaned as his insides lit up, ass sending hot waves of pleasure through his whole body, welling up inside his dick.

“Oh, _Cap_ ,” Tony groaned. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me...”

“Want me to fuck you?” Steve growled. His hand let go of Tony's so he could grab at his hip. Tony barely had time to brace himself before Steve was fucking into him harder, pistoning, hips slamming against him like a jackhammer. Tony was caught off guard by the force of it, body tensing with the sudden increase of pleasure.

“Ah, Steve! Steve, Steve, _Steve, Steve!_ ”

“Iron Man,” Steve growled again. His head fell forehead, forehead pressing against Tony's back as his hips worked. “Iron Man, damn it, you...”

“Winghead-”

“I _got_ you,” Steve growled. “I _got_ you, today, Iron Man.”

“You saved me,” Tony reassured him, breathlessly. He couldn't go on much longer, couldn't stand Steve's assault against him without giving into it, giving into the pleasure, letting it all spill out. His cock hung heavy and leaking between his legs, bouncing with every rapid-fire thrust of Steve's hips. He was going to come soon, and untouched. Tony groaned and grit his teeth, face pressed hard into the mattress.

“We stopped the bad guy,” Steve grunted. His fingers dug into Tony's hips, almost painfully. “You and me, Iron Man.”

“Iron Man and Captain America,” Tony agreed.

Steve barked a laugh. “Captain America and Iron Man.”

“Oh my sweet fuck Steve I am _not_ arguing this I am _so close to coming_ you fucking _asshole_.”

“Fucking _an_ asshole,” Steve choked out. And Tony couldn't believe it, but that was it. Steve Rogers said the words “fucking” and “asshole” and Tony was shooting like a fucking _repulsor blast_ , he was coming all over his thousand-count Egyptian cotton sheets. His entire brain was whiting out with pleasure, his dick was unloading come, his ass was pounding with happiness, and it was all so _fucking ridiculous_ that Tony's arms and legs gave out as he laughed and laughed and laughed his way through his orgasm.

“Damn it, Iron Man-” Steve managed to growl. Then he was burying himself in Tony's ass, grinding his hips against him the way he did every time he came. Lazily Tony rolled his hips backwards, helping Steve fuck his way through the last drops of his orgasm.

Steve pulled out with a sigh a few seconds later. Tony waited for him to pad into the bathroom to toss the condom and grab a towel. When the bed sank under the weight of him once again, Tony rolled over and let Steve towel him off, where he could. Tony peered up at him as he did, studying Steve's faintly conflicted expression.

“You're a fucking national treasure, you know that?” Tony finally settled on.

Steve tweaked his nose. “And you're a foul mouth.” He tossed the towel in the bathroom with battle-accuracy, then laid down alongside Tony with a sigh.

Tony reached out and ran a hand over Steve's thighs. “You're one to talk. 'Fucking an asshole'. You bastard, you waited to pull that out at the end just to make me come, didn't you?”

Steve snorted. “It's not my fault you think I don't swear. I swear. I was in the army, you know.”

“You remember that time we faced down the evil swarm of nanobots?” Tony asked him.

Rolling on his side, Steve propped himself up on his elbow. He frowned at Tony. “Sure. Iron- Well, right. _You_ were there. You stopped them, in the end. What does that have to do with anything?”

“When the nanobots started eating through your shield and I didn't know if I could save it? You said 'oh, futz'.”

Steve's skin was still blotchy-red from sex, but Tony thought it darkened even more with a blush. “I don't remember that.”

“I do. You did. You said ' _futz_ '. So don't even pretend like swearing is a regular thing for you, because what _you_ count as swearing and what _I_ count as swearing is definitely not an equal set.”

Flopping down onto his back, Steve sighed. “I guess I have to rethink through every mission Iron Man and I have run together, and put _you_ inside the suit in my head.”

After one, good, big stretch, Tony levered himself up off the bed and limped over to his minibar. He fixed himself a scotch before returning to bed with the glass. “Go ahead,” Tony told him as he took a sip. “Twenty questions. My first meeting isn't until eight am tomorrow. We've got time.”

Steve rolled back onto his elbow and hummed, considering the prompt. Tony didn't miss the way his eyes flickered disapprovingly over the scotch glass. An argument for another day.

“That time you—Mr. Stark-you—wanted me to show you some self-defense moves. It was because you had to fire Iron Man. That was... Your armor was compromised. So _you_ couldn't use it anymore.”

Tony nodded. “Right.”

“You said you played _tennis_ ,” Steve accused.

Tony laughed. “ _You_ believed it.”

Steve pouted. He would probably _say_ he was frowning, very sternly. A patented Steve Rogers disapproving frown. But it was absolutely a pout. “It never occurred to me that the industrialist engineer billionaire was surprisingly fit because he fought crime alongside me in his spare time! In a tin can!”

Tony snorted into his scotch.

Steve rolled back and stared at the ceiling. “I'm the world's worst detective,” he sighed.

“Good thing you're not really a detective,” Tony pointed out. “Besides, maybe I'm just that clever.” Steve snorted. “Hey! You just said yourself that I'm a genius! Just be glad I'm not a villain. Then you'd be in real trouble.”

“Thank God for small miracles,” Steve agreed with a soft smile at Tony.

Setting his empty glass down on the nightstand, Tony lay down alongside Steve, grinning at him from his pillow. “You must have had your suspicions.”

Steve shook his head. He reached down at took hold of Tony's hand, tugging it up between them. The way his fingers slid gently over Tony's, held him so delicately, was in stark contrast to the vicious grip he had held these same fingers in scant minutes earlier. “When we watched movies together. The one time, when you were Iron Man. You had your gauntlet off and your hand... But I didn't know you as well, then. As Mr. Stark. If I thought about it at all, it was a fantasy.”

Tony grinned. “Put that on my tombstone. Tony Stark: Making Captain America's Fantasies Come True.”

“You're a jerk,” Steve told him, voice warm with affection. He brought Tony's hand up to his mouth to kiss his knuckles.

“And you've got the hots for Iron Man,” Tony teased right back.

This time Steve _definitely_ blushed. Tony grinned. Steve pushed Tony's hand back to him and let go. “I'm just... happy. That you're the same guy. Is all.”

Squirming his way into Steve's personal space, Tony cuddled up against Steve's chest. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to his stupidly perfect chin. Then he whispered: “You know, if you like me being Iron Man so much, I should probably tell you: there's some things we could do... _with_ the suit.”

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [If You Wear Your Suit, I'll Wear Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438803) by [Fic_Request_Blog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog)




End file.
